


I Didn’t Mean For You to Hear

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, hinata runs away like a girl in a shoujo anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama lies through his teeth and Hinata runs away like a girl in a shoujo anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn’t Mean For You to Hear

[*psst send me a prompt!*](http://rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com/post/116779790546)

 

“You got it completely wrong Sugawara-san. I don’t like Hinata that way at all! He’s someone I--“

Hinata doesn’t bother to peek around the corner before he turns and flees, two milk boxes in his trembling hands.

               

_It doesn’t matter… I know that but why do I…?_

             

   There’s a ringing in his ears that won’t go away and he stumbles over his own feet on the way back to the classroom. He’s sitting down when he realizes that he’s still clutching two boxes of milk. Two boxes of milk that he had no intention of drinking and is rapidly warming up in his hands. He had wanted to give them to Kageyama… but then _that_ happened.

              

  Practice is utter chaos, with Hinata tripping on practically everything, missing most of Kageyama’s tosses, and receiving the majority of the balls with his face. It’s barely fifteen minutes into practice when Hinata is sent to the nurse’s office, passed out with a bloody nose from receiving Asahi’s spike.

***

              

  “Nngh… How did I get here?” Hinata gingerly sits up, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

              

  “I carried you here, dumbass.”

              

  Hinata jumps and his mouth falls open. In the corner of the room, Kageyama sits staring at him. Weak evening sunlight filters in through the window to their left and the way it gleams against Kageyama’s raven colored hair and his deep, lustrous eyes does funny things to his belly.

            

    “Are you sure you’re all right? You keep staring at me…” Kageyama furrows his eyebrows in worry.

           

     Hinata nearly yelps in surprise. “Of course I’m fine! It’s gonna take more than Asahi’s spike to put me out of commission.”

            

    He sighs. “Kageyama… I heard you talking to Sugawara-san earlier. I really hope that you’ll still toss to me even if you don’t like me.”

            

    Kageyama blinks owlishly at him. As if a switch has been flipped, a deep pink blooms across his pale cheeks. “I--uh… about that. Um.”

         

       Hinata cocks his head to the side but waits patiently.

             

   Clearing his throat, Kageyama starts again. “Sugawara-san asked me if there is anyone I’m in love with. W-when he mentioned your name, I just panicked. What I mean to say is--“ Kageyama heaves another heavy sigh and falls into a crouch, hands over his face. “Fuck it.”

             

   The room fades for a moment before Hinata realizes that Kageyama’s arms are pulling him in. He smells faintly of sweat and his arms are trembling badly.

            

    “Kageyama…?”

            

    “I love you.” He whispers.

             

   Hinata stills for a moment, before tightly grasping at Kageyama’s shirt.

              

  “I love you too, Kageyama.”

             

   Kageyama freezes. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ducks his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He can feel the heat rising and emanating from Hinata’s skin and it’s all he can do to resist the urge to nibble and nip at the soft skin.

              

  They stay like that for a while, neither of them speaking, until a shrill ringing tears them apart. Kageyama’s cell phone buzzes insistently against his thigh and when he answers it, Asahi’s worried voice is on the other end.

              

  “Is Hinata all right? Club practice is over so you guys can go home now.”

               

Kageyama merely grunts in reply before ending the call.

               

“Hinata, I’ll walk you home.”

***

               

The walk to Hinata’s house seems to fly by, with Hinata blabbing on and on about volleyball to try and still his fluttering heart. On his doorstep, he turns to face Kageyama.

               

“Hey Kageyama, thank you.” He leans forward, knocking their foreheads together.

              

  Kageyama flushes and presses his lips to Hinata’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He caresses Hinata’s cheek with a hand before grumbling, “Sugawara-san is gonna laugh at me tomorrow for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
